Torn
by klarita1
Summary: Becoming Mrs. Darcy is not an easy task at all. Elizabeth will have to manage the household, but her life as well. What is the source of the odds that keep coming? Will their love survive? A story about three people falling into a web.


**Chapter one**

Who can be in doubt of what would follow? When any two people take it into their heads to marry, they were sure to carry their point with perseverance, be they ever so poor, or ever do imprudent, or ever so little likely to be necessary to each other's ultimate comfort. This may be bad morality to conclude with, but it is believed to be truth; and if such parties succeeded, how should a Fitzwilliam Darcy and an Elizabeth Bennet, with the advantage of maturity of mind, consciousness of right and one independent fortune between them, fail of bearing down every disposition? They might in fact have borne down a great deal more than they met with, for there was a little to distress them beyond the want of graciousness and warmth.

Courting Miss Elizabeth Bennet was considered a great accomplishment and Darcy should be congratulating himself, but it was far more than that. Darcy could never remember himself half as happy as he was at this time of the year, not only even when he was little and he was informed that his little sister was born. This bliss that he was feeling now, could not be compared to anything. As he settled back into his chair, he smiled brightly and his heart quickened. All day, he tried not to think about her, because every time he did, his desire would flare; and that meant that he should be seated in a chair most of the time, trying to hide the obvious.

The truth was that he was a man, and men had the tendency of being loved in the most carnal way. It was considered necessary, as the men on the gentlemen's club had mentioned several times, and it could not be helped to. Men had needs and such should be sated; but he knew that it was wrong, especially now that he was to be married to the most beautiful and enchanting woman of all England, Elizabeth. _His_ Elizabeth. Nevertheless he wanted to be more – he wanted to be worthy of her. He wanted to deserve her love.

Since then, he had kept his promise – the promise he had made months ago when Elizabeth accepted his proposal for the second time. He had sworn that he would stop such activities, now that he was not a bachelor anymore, but an engaged man; and he no longer saw the need of having a woman companion. He had kept his promise, after all he was a gentleman and gentlemen keep their word.

He had Elizabeth now and that was enough. He loved her as he had not loved anyone before her. His love for her consumed him so much that he could hardly think anymore. She was the first thing he thought when he woke up or was about to sleep. Her presence was always there, with him, even if she was not real. The things she wrote him in letters popped out in his mind every time he tried read and he dreamt her beautiful eyes. Darcy had never found such an inconsideration in his entire being, but it was a sweet torture – a torture that he wished not to ever end. She was to be his at last, entirely his. Bingley only a night ago confessed in his letter that his marriage with Jane had give him such pleasure and bliss that he could never imagined that it was possible, and Darcy was certain that the same would happen to him. They loved each other and it was the beginning of everything.

The next morning, Darcy wore his favourite dark blue coat and saddled his horse, ready for departure. Elizabeth had arrived at London last night as it was expected. Yes, indeed that was true; only a week ago a letter from her arrived informing him of this event. He was extremely happy to see her at last, for it had been nearly a month since the last time they saw each other. In fact, it was at Bingley's wedding with Jane, in Netherfield. Darcy, as excited as he was about claiming her hand, decided to depart the very next day of the wedding to prepare for his upcoming nuptial. He did not wish their courtship to be long, for he could not bear such distance after all. Even few hours spent away from her seemed like eternity.

When he was announced by a maid in the Gardiner's house, Elizabeth's heart quickened. She quickly fixed her dress and stood up from the chair to welcome him. "Mr. Darcy" she said and sank into a light curtsy as he approached her. "What are you doing here?" Her voice got higher as she spoke, making obvious her surprise of his arrival.

Darcy bowed and smiled a little due to her innocent question. As he straightened himself and looked at her carefully, the same affection he felt last night overwhelming him again. She was more beautiful that he remembered, more tempting than he thought and more bewitching than he dreamt at night. He was to be the happiest man alive. They looked at each other in the eyes for less than a minute, without speaking. There was nothing to be said, only felt; because their feelings at the moment were stronger than anything else. As his intense gaze was fixed on her, he saw her blush. "Are you not pleased to see me?"

She smiled self-consciously. "I am, only that I was not expecting you."

"I have no explanation other than that found myself drawn here to your door, quite powerless to contain myself," he paused as he put his hat on the table. "I could not rest until I knew that you were well settled."

"I am, thank you" she replied as she smiled. Oh, she knew that he was lying. The reason for his sudden arrival was simpler than that excuse. She knew that she had missed her and wanted to see her. She, however, quite understood that feeling; she had missed him too. "You find me alone, Mr. Darcy. My aunt and uncle have gone to the church."

He tried to contain his smile, for he was sure that it would cause her uneasiness. His luck was on his side. Alone with Elizabeth. What else could he want? "How is your family?"

"They are very well." She replied indifferently. "Pray, tell me, how is your sister? I have not heard from Georgiana for a while. In fact, it has been many weeks since I last received a letter from her."

"She is very well, but busy nevertheless. It is no wonder that she neglected you." He paused as he got distracted from her beautiful eyes; he looked at her again as though she was his next meal. Soon, he smiled warmly and continued. "It would be wonderful if you come to Pemberley for dinner."

"Then I shall. I imagine my aunt and uncle would be quite delighted," Elizabeth replied. Darcy sat on a chair, a respectable distance between Elizabeth and him. He was unsure what to say to her as his thoughts went back to their unexpected first kiss over a month ago, when they were still at Hertfordshire. He could still remember clearly the way it made him feel, like he was being burned alive. "Are you not excited to see your new home?"

She laughed at his silly question "It hardly matters to me how my new residence would look like, my dear" she replied and rested her hand on his, Darcy's eyes widen at her gesture, but soon he relaxed as he felt the warmth of her little hand. Her words were true, it hardly mattered to her what her new home would look like or where it was, her home was Darcy and nothing more or less than that. "Nevertheless, I have to say that Pembeley appears as heaven in my eyes."

Darcy with his thump rubbed Elizabeth's hand and soon he turned her palm over to draw some lines on it. Her heart stopped for a moment and she found herself lost to his powers. "I am sorry to tell you, dearest, that I would not be able to call on you tomorrow."

"I only hope, Mr. Darcy, that you would not keep neglecting me so when I become your wife." she replied and extract her hand from his, but instantly he tightened his grip. Her look was serious, but deep down Darcy knew that she only teasing him.

For an answer, he preferred to gift her with a kiss on her palm. "Elizabeth?" She looked at him, eyebrow raised. "I love you."

She pursed her lips, trying not to show her happiness. She looked at him in the eyes, realizing the queer power he had on her as well as his handsomeness. She had almost forgotten his features and his beautiful blue eyes. Seeing him for such a long time seemed like a bad dream, but now it was time for her to wake. "Pig," she murmured. Darcy simply smiled once more and drew his chair near her. She smiled.

"Pray, tell me," she spoke again. "What business is more important than me? And if this is not the case, my dear, I only hope that I do not bore you."He laughed and turned to look at her again, not being able to response. _What a little minx you are my darling_, he thought. "Darcy," she breathed out. "You are scaring me, my love."

"Why so?"

"You are staring at me rather intensely."

He immediately released her hand and took some deep breaths, disappointed, "I am sorry for making you uneasy."

She quickly took back his hand in hers and with a smile, she replied "I did not say that I do not like your affections or that I disapprove your attentions towards me" she paused just to hide her blush "On the contrary, I very much enjoy them."

_My pure Elizabeth_, Darcy thought, _how I wish to make you entirely mine. I would then hug you and whisper how much your love consumes me._ "Elizabeth?" He whispered looking down. "I wish to kiss you."

She felt her heart lighten, for she never believed that he could show his vulnerability to her, but he was always true with his feelings and thoughts and that was certainly something that Elizabeth admired at him. Within a second, he looked up, meeting her eyes, which were brighter than ever before, she then gave him a reassuring smile, one of those bright smiles that pierced his soul, and touched his cheek with her hands. Darcy slowly leaned in and touched his lips with hers. When their lips met it was like they were kissing in a hundred different places, and her senses were flooded with new sensations. Their souls melted into each other in a melody older than them. With a move, he touched her waist and pulled her to him. She gently put her hand on his chest and deepened the kiss. He had never felt such sensation before; he wanted her like he never wanted another woman before. He loved her as certain things should be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.

"Why is it," he said as they parted, "I feel I've known you so many years?"

"Because I love you," she replied self-consciously, "and you love me too. It is merely this simple."

He breathed deeply. "I never imagined that such happiness existed until you accepted me," said he and as he looked at her. "You are mine, Elizabeth, mine. Can you believe it?"

She smiled; not being able to hold such bliss only to herself. She could hardly believe it herself, that she finally found what she was looking for. But, never losing her spirits she teased "Those days are over. I have to be won all over again every time you see me."

He laughed.

* * *

Emma Thompson was an attractive woman. In her earlier years she had been the toast of London, but soon enough she focused on her charming on securing a marriage of proposal from a man – any man who could secure her future. And it seemed that she had luck on her side, for soon Mr. Thompson, an eligible bachelor took her as his wife. However, her marriage was not as it seemed. They did not like each other, even ceasing to converse as the years past; and her husband stopped visiting her at nights. Ten years into their marriage, Mr. Thompson died; and she still couldn't birth a child.

She was now in her early thirties and a widow. In fact, she had received several marriage proposals since her late husband death, but she always preferred independence. She had promised herself that she would never enter a marriage until she was madly in love with the man in front of her, and it seemed that this man was not yet found. Nevertheless, she often spent her time with men and they seemed to enjoy her company, but it was more than that. Emma was offering something that apparently they were lacking. She was offering them love and lust, things that they seem not have and seek at the moment. In other words, she was a fallen woman.

She was seated in her drawing room, drinking tea and reading a book. She did not expect any company tonight, which was unusual but still not impossible. She was alone and her thoughts ran to a night, months ago, when she was seared again in that chair -except that she was waiting for someone. She could still remember her heartbeat and her anxiousness as she waited patiently. How could she not remember after all? She had not felt such feelings before, not even for once in her life. The truth was that she sometimes used to think that night and the passionate love they made, but most of all her attention was focused on the man and not the action.

She could clearly remember that faithful night, it was around seven and the weather was not so agreeable, but it never stopped anyone from coming to her. That night, she was anxious and she could not calm herself; she had never felt such nervousness in her entire life, not even during her wedding night. But there was she, feeling like a maiden again, waiting for a gentleman to come. She could still feel the butterflies in her stomach as his eyes met hers; he had the most beautiful eyes she had seen. They were blue and as his gaze was fixed on her. He was handsome and there was greatness about him, something that she had not seen in a gentleman for a while. To Emma, it was impossible not to offer herself to him. Thank God that he accepted.

After their lovemaking and after the gentleman had left, Emma laid in her bed, breathless, trying to gain her breathing. It was amazing. Yes, indeed; she had never felt such pleasure in her entire being. She did not only remember how ecstasy was, but she comprehended it to an entirely foreign level. That man made her feel whole again. Could she be able to feel anything for a man that she only met just this morning? But frankly speaking, she did. She wanted him, very much. She wanted to make her his, everyday, all day, until her last breath. Emma's mouth opened when she realized the odd situation she was found in. How was love supposed to feel? Could she be in love with him? She knew not, but what the thing was very certain about was that she wanted that man in her side, for the rest of her life. She wanted Mr. Darcy – she was infatuated with him. No one had ever heightened such a keen capacity of physical sensation in her.

* * *

**A/N: **My other story is finished long ago and I feel that I miss fanfiction.I had this plot in my head for quite a while and one day, when I had nothing to do, I started writing it. If you had seen this chapter, it is because I had upload it, but now the whole story is edited and ready to be read.

I always wanted to do a sequel of the real novel, but with a different prospect. The reason is simply this: we do not know about Darcy's past and I thought it a great opportunity to start my web.

Special thanks to my beta. I hope you enjoy it and you want to know more. Let me know if you do, you know how important feedback is. Is it wise to continue?

Until next time, E.


End file.
